


Prohibited Love [FLUFF]

by RyuuSenai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, what it's not porn??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton realize that, in his drunken stupor, Alexander has no idea how to get home. John offers for him to spend the night at his place.





	Prohibited Love [FLUFF]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first (and definitely not last!) Hamilton fanfiction. I know what you are thinking, "What? Ryuu-san did not write pornography for once?!" I know, this is shocking to me too. But this fanfic will have two different versions: one of fluff, and one of smut. This is the first version, and I will complete the second version as soon as possible. Enjoy my story!

_ “Laurens, I like you a lot!” _ John blushed, recalling the exclamation Alexander had blurted earlier that night. The candle at the center of the group’s table made John’s face warm. He stared at the flame, and watched as the wick burned. Sighing, he looked up across the table at Alexander. Alex smiled at him, and John beamed back at him.

 

Alexander stood up, raising his glass. “I may not live to see our glory,” he declared. As he spoke, Mulligan and Lafayette repeated each line. John was not particularly paying attention to what he was saying, but once he stopped, John chimed in. “Raise a glass to freedom! Something they can never take away.” He smiled at Alex, “No matter what they tell you.”

 

As the four of them drunkenly sang, John kept sneaking glances at Alexander; friendly smiles and nods were all he received back.

 

As the night came to an end, the four of them stumbled out of the bar. Lafayette and Mulligan waved as they left, skipping and chatting gleefully together. The two left were John and Alexander. “Where d’ya live?” John drunkenly slurred.

 

Alexander looked to him, a little confused. “I can’t seem to remember where the place I rent’d is,” he scratched the back of his head, attempting to draw the fuzzy memories from his clouded mind.

 

John watched as Alexander looked around, trying to focus on his blurred memories. “Fuck it,” John mumbled under his breath. Grabbing Alexander’s hand, he guided the drunken man towards his own house.

 

Alexander blushed as he gazed at John with wide eyes. “Huh? I- Uh- What?” he fumbled with his words. “Where are we goin’?”

 

“My place,” John beamed at Alexander. “You’re obviously too drunk t’ get home. Let’s go!” Picking up the pace, the two of them staggered down the dark avenue.

 

Approaching a small, wooden house, John announced, “Here it is!” Alexander grinned; the house was not for the rich, but appeared to be cozy. John opened the door, holding it open for Alexander. Stepping inside, Alex was greeted with a slightly messy living room. John walked in as well, closing the door behind himself. “Sorry, it’s a lil’ messy,” he chuckled. “Wasn’t expectin’ a guest today. But, regardless,make yourself at home!”

 

Alexander sat on the couch as John lit a few candles around the room. “It’s nice in here. Very cozy,” Alex winked at John.

 

John blushed.  _ What is that supposed to mean?!  _  His mind raced. Nervously chuckling, John muttered, “It sure is.” John flopped down on the sofa next to Alex.

 

“Ah,” Alexander happily sighed, stretching and resting his head back against the fabric. “I could go to sleep just like this.” Yawning, he rolled over, facing John. He curled up, his head resting against John’s shoulder.

 

“Alex?” John asked. No reply was spoken. A moment later, soft breathing filled the room. Looking over at his friend, John saw Alexander peacefully sleeping. His face was so calm. John hesitated.  _ Dare I do it? _ He carefully placed an arm around Alex; he placed a kiss on the other man’s forehead. Smiling, he held Alex closer and drifted off to sleep.

 

Alex opened his eyes, then glanced up at John. He smiled before snuggling back up into John’s arms, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it. Again, the second version will be uploaded as soon as I write it. And as always, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
